


"Let Me Call You..."

by ATONAU



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Hey Sweetheart, M/M, Valentine's Day, confusing idioms, sweetheart challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATONAU/pseuds/ATONAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is confused by Valentine’s Day traditions and idioms.  (It's short and fluffy.  Like a tribble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let Me Call You..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the K/S “Hey, Sweetheart” challenge. Thanks to Stormdragonfly, Nixhaw, Eeyorfan12, and Malianani for support and beta reading, and my new K/S pals at the USS Enterprise for encouragement.

  
“It is an illogical turn of phrase.”  
  
“I know, Spock.”  
  
“The heart is a muscle, comprising tissues consisting of protein and fat deposits.  It contains almost no carbohydrates, complex or simple, and therefore could not possibly be considered ‘sweet’.”  
  
‘I know, Spock.”  
  
“Further, if it is not the culinary definition of ‘sweet’ you are conveying, but the emotional one, the heart is also not involved in that attribute.  Emotions are an aspect of consciousness and the mind, artifacts of the brain, and are primarily moderated by the amygdala and limbic system.  _Sweetbrain_ would be a more fitting idiom, if one involving organs is indeed necessary.”  Spock’s skeptical eyebrow lift made Jim smile.  
  
“I know, Spock, but ‘sweetbrain’ is a bit too close to sweetbread, a travesty of human culinary tradition — be glad you’re vegetarian.  Not at all romantic.  And _sweetamygdala_ just doesn’t roll off the tongue in the same way.  It’s gotta be sweetheart.”  
  
Spock sighed, his eyes moving to the box of heart-shaped dark chocolates on the table between them.  Jim didn’t think their first Valentine’s Day as a couple was going quite according to plan, but then Jim’s plans had a way of reinventing themselves, and he knew to just roll with it. Besides, any time with Spock was great.  More than great.  And right now Spock was being sort of adorable in his confusion over the traditions surrounding the tritest of human holidays.  
  
“The chocolates, too, invoke an inappropriate symbol.  It would be more fitting if they were in the shape of a brain.  This is not even the proper form for a heart, Human or Vulcan.”  
  
Jim chuckled.  “Maybe. But I think anatomically correct hearts might be a little too close to cannibalism for some people’s taste, even if they were made of chocolate.”  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I know we say ‘eat your heart out’ when we think someone is jealous, but most human cultures actually frown on that sort of thing, especially nowadays.”  
  
Both eyebrows went up as Spock considered that bit of human trivia.  
  
“As for anatomically correct chocolate brains... well, that would be a special order.  Maybe next year.  But considering the effect that this extra dark chocolate is going to have on _your_ brain, I actually think it’s appropriate.  I’m sure I can find them somewhere in the galaxy.”  
  
“Back to the matter at hand, I am still unclear why you wish to refer to me as an organ at all.”  
  
Jim bit back a comment about the _other_ organ that came to mind when he thought of Spock.  This was, after all, Valentine’s Day, not Sex-Up-Your-Vulcan Day, though he hoped it might lead to that.  Emotions were the point.  
  
“Come here,” he said, standing and moving around the desk where the chess set and box of chocolates sat.  “Maybe I can explain it in a way that seems logical to you.”  
  
Spock looked doubtful, but rose and faced Jim.  Jim leaned against the desk and put his hands on Spock’s hips, pulling until Spock was standing between his legs.  
  
“Okay, right now, the sweetest part of my life is that I get to share it with you.  We’ve only been bonded a few months, but I already can’t imagine not waking up to you.”  
  
Spock’s brow unfurrowed and eyes softened.  “It is the same for me, _ashayam_.”  
  
“And you are absolutely right that emotions are a part of our minds and housed in our brains, but that doesn’t mean your heart isn’t involved.  To start with, it’s keeping you alive, constantly beating so I _can_ have you in my life.  So I’m pretty fond of it for that reason alone.  But what I find particularly sweet about your heart is the way it answers me.”  
  
Spock tilted his head.  “Jim, my heart cannot speak.”  
  
“Can’t it?  If I move my hand here,” he said, sliding his hand under Spock’s tunic and resting it on the bare skin over Spock’s heart, just a few inches above the hip, “it answers almost immediately.  Beating harder and faster, flushing your skin green for me, making everything all the sweeter.  Your heart answers every touch, every whisper of my breath against your skin, every brush of my lips against you.  Your heart answers, and I can feel it, right here,” he said, applying gentle pressure to Spock’s side, where his heart was indeed beating faster.  
  
“And my heart’s the same.  Sometimes just looking at you from across the bridge can make my breath hitch and my heart speed up.  Answering you. As much as my mind and the bond do.”  
  
He caressed the skin over Spock’s heart with his thumb, leaning forward so his mouth was near Spock’s jaw, whispering into his ear.  Spock’s heart was thrumming under his hand now, and his breath was coming out in small pants.  
  
“So yes, when we’re alone, and no one else can hear me, and you won’t be embarrassed by your _t’hy’la_ being emotional, I’d like to call you _sweetheart_.  Because your heart answers me and makes my life sweet.”  Jim took the lobe of Spock’s ear into his mouth, feeling Spock’s heart jump against his hand and breath rush against his cheek.  
  
He sensed Spock sway and then steady himself as he placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders, tilting his head to grant Jim more access.  After several labored breaths, Spock answered, “A most logical term of endearment.  I find your reasoning quite sound, and offer no further objections to the word.”  
  
Jim smiled and nipped gently at Spock’s earlobe.  “I’m glad you see the logic of my position.  Now, regarding these chocolates, I know they were a gift, but they’re really meant to be shared.  Here, you have this one.”  Jim took a single chocolate from the box and held it in front of Spock’s mouth.  Spock raised an eyebrow, but opened his mouth and allowed Jim to place the chocolate on his tongue.  Spock’s eyes fell shut as his lips closed, and the chocolate started to melt.  “And now this one is for me,” he said, taking another chocolate and pressing it between his fingers until it softened and started to melt.  He smeared the chocolate onto Spock’s fingers by way of a Vulcan kiss as Spock watched, enthralled.  
  
“In what way is this ‘your’ chocolate?” he finally asked.  
  
Jim held his gaze as he raised Spock’s hand to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the long chocolate-covered fingers. He sucked slowly as Spock eyes widened and darkened, licked around and between the fingers until Spock was trembling, his face raw with need.  When he’d licked them clean he released them, enjoying the lost expression on Spock’s face as he efficiently cleaned off his own fingers.  
  
“Now,” he whispered, running his fingertips along Spock’s temple, “grab that box of chocolates and come to bed, sweetheart.”  
  
Spock enthusiastically complied.

 

 

* * *

  
_Thank you for reading! You can also find me on[Tumblr](http://atonau.tumblr.com/) and [Livejournal](http://atonau-pic.livejournal.com/). Keep an eye on [Hey, Sweetheart](http://heysweetheart.livejournal.com/) for more fic & art for this challenge._

_And remember..._  


http://www.gainesonbrains.com/2012/02/your-love-is-my-drug.html


End file.
